Stats
Statistics or Stats are the different parameters used in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series to show a character's strengths. Types of stats *'Hit Points' - Hit Points or commonly referred to as HP is the health of a character. When this hits Zero the character is incapacitated. While Party Members will revive after a period of time when their HP hits zero, the main character (usually Sora) will be dealt a Game Over if it hits Zero. (This changes in certain battles of Kingdom Hearts II when Sora is sent to Zero HP King Mickey will come to rescue him. EX: The Battle with Xaldin) In Kingdom Hearts II this stat has a maximum value of 120. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, playing in Critical Mode halves HP increments received while leveling up, reducing the maximum value to 60. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded this stat has a maximum value of 400. *'MP' - Magic Power or Mp is used for spells and other abilities. It was once used for Summons in Kingdom Hearts, but the Drive Bar replaced it in its use for summoning in Kingdom Hearts II. All magic related abilities and magic sharing abilities as well as limits require MP. In Kingdom Hearts II when MP runs out it goes into MP Charge, which also increases the refill rate of the Drive Bar. In Kingdom Hearts II, this stat has a maximum value of 140. *'Attack '- Attack is the strength of a character and determines damage output from physical attacks and abilities. In Kingdom Hearts II this stat has a maximum value of 165 and 160 in critical mode. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded this stat has a maximum value of 200. *'Defense '- The ability to sustain damage. The higher it is, the less damage you take with each hit. In Kingdom Hearts II this stat has a maximum value of 165 and 171 in critical mode. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded this stat has a maximum value of 200. *'Magic '- This functions the same as Intelligence is used in other RPG games. It determines the power of your offensive magic spells and healing power of Cure spells. In Kingdom Hearts II this stat has a maximum value of 165 and 160 in critical mode. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded this stat has a maximum value of 200. *'AP' - This is used to equip abilities to characters. *'Luck' - A stat unique to Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. This determines your Critical Hit ratio and item drop rate. Main Character Only Stats *'Drive Bar' - Introduced in Kingdom Hearts II, the Drive Bar is used by Sora to use Summons, Drive Forms, and also functions for other abilities used by Sora. The maximum value of the drive bar is 7 in Kingdom Hearts II, but is extended to 9 in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. *'CP'- Known as "Card Points", this is a stat that is only used by Sora, and only in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. This affects the power and number of cards that can be added into his deck. This is replaced by AP (attack power) for Riku's story. *'DP'- Also known as Dark Power, and is only used in the Riku story in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. This affects Riku's change into Dark Form given to him by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. This determines how difficult it will be to revert Riku back to his normal Form, with each cardbreak loss deducting the difference in value from his remaining DP and each successful attack on Riku reducing DP by 5. *'Drop Gauge' - Introduced and used in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, the Drop Gauge is used by Sora and Riku to switch between the two characters. This determines how much time the player has controlling Sora or Riku before Dropping and switching characters. The drop multiplier next to the gauge determines how fast or slow it drains before going into a final 30 second bonus round, then finally Dropping, and can be influenced by special abilities given by acquired Droplets, items, the Sleep status effect and others. Category:Gameplay